Awakening- The moons of Saturn
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Our adventure continues in this exciting new story Hotaru has found her soulmate and a child from the future. Now she discovers they have another child and must save her from the iron claws of Chaos read to find out what happens
1. Adventure awaits

**I don't own sailor moon just like playing with the characters **

_**The sequel has arrived please read the prequel Awakening-the stars collide (yes I renamed it cuz I can**_

_**Thanks to my Beta and close friend for reading and editing and letting me borrow your OCs Sailor Silver ladybug **_

Please read and review now off we go!

**The Moons of Saturn **

Chapter 1

**Unknown location**

Angharad weaved through the dark hallways. She passed Rubeus brooding in the throne room, seemingly being unnoticed, and released a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she had gotten a safe distance away.

She could feel eyes on her. Who they belonged to she didn't know, but it didn't strike fear into her like she thought it would. Instead she felt she was being embraced by much smaller arms. "I love you big sister, please come home." The voice of a child?

She shook her head. She didn't have a young sister and she shook away the image that was trying to haunt her mind and punched a cave wall, then hissed in pain. She was going to have to try and fix a broken wrist now. "Just brilliant" she muttered.

**Back with Zita, Hotaru and Shingo **

"Hara onee-chan, Hara onee-chan!" the little one cried out.

"Zita-chan, come back to mommy and daddy princess, come on," Hotaru pressed, sounding calm but internally panicking.

Zita awoke gasping for air. And soon the tears began.

Doctor Mizuno moved quickly to safely take the wires off the small child and then Usagi came running in, pale as a ghost.

Shingo jumped up and got ahold of his sister before she klutzed out and damaged the expensive equipment.

"Usagi what on earth is wrong with you?" Shingo asked.

Usagi looked around frantically not registering Shingo's words and soon her eyes focused on the small child in front of her.

Usagi slowly made her way to the bed and the wide eyed little girl who put her arms up to the woman. Usagi was stroking her forehead and the youngster began glowing. "Moonlit lullaby," she whispered, and within seconds the child was sleeping. Usagi smiled at the soft snuffling snores that came from the child.

"Hotaru, Shingo, I think you need to sit down," Doctor Mizuno spoke, noticing the tension and worry lines in Usagi's features.

Hotaru sat obediently but Shingo remained stubborn and stood. "It's your funeral," Doctor Mizuno muttered playfully, trying to set the mood lighter.

"The young woman we saw in the field tonight. She's not actually one of them. I believe she was taken from the future at a malleable age possibly no older than Zita is now, and was twisted to Chaos' will," Usagi finally spoke.

Shingo sat down with a heavy thud. "Two kids," he murmured.

Then Chibiusa came in not long after her mother. There were tears streaming down her face. "I should have been responsible, but I'm just a stupid kid." She wept loudly.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru pressed. She couldn't be mad at the girl, she was two years younger than her and this may have happened when she could have been still a child herself.

Chibiusa took a deep breath. "I was put in charge of Angharad. We went out into Crystal Tokyo and out the blue, Rubeus appeared from nowhere. But he didn't have the Black Moon crest on his forehead. I didn't have my transformation brooch or anything... And..." she started sobbing harder.

"He took Angharad." Usagi finished for her.

"She was only five, but the evil being pushed into her would have aged her to a young adult. Like it did me when death phantom got a hold of me."

"You weren't a stupid kid Chibs. Crystal Tokyo was compromised." Now Setsuna walked in, trying to comfort them.

"I should have still tried to defend her, but I was so paralyzed in fear. It didn't register he was going after her until he got ahold of her and was crying in his arms and struggling to get free. Then they disappeared. I'm so sorry Auntie 'Taru and Uncle Shingo."

Hotaru wrapped the younger girl in her arms. "It's not your fault and we're not going to blame you are we?" she gave a pointed look to Shingo

Shingo's eyes widened to saucers. "No, no we're not Chibiusa." Then he got a grin on his face

"It means I can take the bastard's head off myself," he finished.

"What do you mean Shingo?" Hotaru asked

He nodded at his sister and niece, "I was there the night Rubeus took the senshi and then kidnapped these two and tried using them against each other. I was so angry and wanted to help but no matter how much I prayed I was still helpless. I guess I was too young to transform or something," he shrugged.

Setsuna nodded. "The seal wouldn't have broken until you reached puberty," she explained .

"We need to go to Elysion. There are four of us that need to collect our birthrights. I was trying to put this off until Crystal Tokyo came close, but if Rubeus is back he is going to be incredibly dangerous with Chaos only influencing him and the Yakuza." Usagi spoke with an air of authority.

Setsuna's eyes softened, though Usagi was becoming her mother at least she would love a great deal. She would rule with a gentle hand, and with them guiding her there would be no stopping them, well not easily anyway.

"I suggest we get a good night's sleep first. We're all exhausted from tonight's battle," Hotaru said

They all nodded in agreement and said their respective good nights and went to their rooms.

**The next morning **

Morning soon came around and Hotaru awoke to the smell of pancakes. She gently woke her love and their child and they went downstairs together.

"Mommy, can I have four pacakes?" Zita asked, her large purple eyes blinking fervently.

Hotaru laughed loud and clear, "we will see how two pancakes do you first sweetheart."

Zita pouted. "Daddy?"

Shingo grinned at the little one. "Listen to your mother Sweetheart, I'm not defying her she can be scary."

"M'kay," she said as she ran up to the table. Shingo moved closer to Hotaru and pulled her into him and kissed her lovingly on her forehead. The ghosts of the night before disappeared. she may have laughed at her child but Shingo could see the haunted woman hidden within her.

Breakfast was served and everyone was discussing multiple things. Hotaru tried to make herself concentrate on her child but there was so much going on. She struggled to focus on what the child was chatting about.

Ikuko brushed a hand across the young woman's hair. Hotaru looked up and gave Ikuko a clueless grin. "You will get used to it sweetheart. I've been dealing with them and the growing team for the best part of six years and still get confused sometimes."

"And I complete the team right?" she asked.

"We wished every battle you would find us, but being in Shibuya you may not have felt us," Michiru said.

"Shingo?" She looked at her lover who nodded and swallowed the bit of pancake he was chewing.

"She kept all the newspaper clippings. So she might have felt some sort of connection," Shingo confirmed

Murmurs of appreciation were heard across the table. "They really proud of you momma," Zita spoke. She was much brighter this morning and seemed so much healthier than the previous day.

Usagi swallowed and watched the exchange between the family and then stood and lightly clinked a glass. Everyone turned to her expectantly.

"After speaking with my mother from the moon through meditation last night, after the battle, she said that if we're going to Elysion we would get rested up. She also explained that myself, Mamo-Chan, Haruki and Shingo need to collect our birth rights."

Mamoru smiled. "It will be rather nice to see Maboroshi and Yume again I wonder if they've started their family yet."

Usagi smiled back at him.

They all walked to the back garden and entered a gazebo which was gold and silver, and decorated with a moon and earth tied together on the ground and all the symbols of the warriors surrounding them.

They all transformed. "To Elysion," Mamoru and the Shitennou said

"Sailor teleport," the girls called.

Soon they were under the blue skies of Elysion. A gentleman was waiting for them and enveloped Mamoru in a fatherly hug. "It's good to see you highness." Yume smiled as he caught sight of the dark haired sailor and the little girl clinging to her.

"You've finally found her?" A woman asked as she came out of the shrine holding two little girls hands. "This is Wala and Áine our twin girls. We will have one more but not yet," Maboroshi said looking pointedly at Usagi and Mamoru. Who blushed deeply.

Zita approached the twins. "Can I play with them momma?" she asked looking back.

Saturn smiled. "Of course you can." The three girls ran to play in the field of flowers.

Maboroshi took Saturn's hand. "Welcome to Elysion dear, now the ceremony can commence."

**End chapter one **


	2. The link

**I don't own sailor moon. Usual disclaimer just like playing with the characters **

**Now a small note on this chapter my Beta took big part in this chapter namely the ceremony So a big thank you to the most awesome beta Sailor Silver Ladybug **

**Let me know what you think **

**Chapter two the link **

"Ceremony?" Hotaru asked.

Maboroshi nodded, "In order for the crystal binding ceremony to be completed all the warriors must be gathered.

Hotaru nodded; now she understood.

"Hang on. There are a few more people I want to collect before we do this. They're not Senshi, but they do have power to a degree," Yume explained.

The group looked at him in confusion.

"Naru, Umino, Haruna-sensei,Osaka-sensei Motoki, Reika, Unazuki, Etsuko, Katsuo, Judge Saichirou, Kobayashi Akio, Senator Hino, Grandpa Hino, Doctor Mizuno Saeko, and your parents Kenji and Ikuko. They are targets and, if they aren't protected, you may as well put a giant sign above your home saying easy targets."

Rei paled. "I haven't spoke to father since..." she trailed off looked visibly frightened. Jadeite placed his arm around her waist to comfort her.

Yume nodded. "I know," he bowed his head. "He knows as well."

Rei now looked as if she was going to be violently ill. "I had to. He loves you, but ever since your mother died, part of him died with her."

"Soulbonded Soulmates," Minako gasped.

Both nodded. "How has he lived beyond her then?" Rei managed to choke out.

Wala took her hand. "I'm sorry Rei, this is going to maybe make you cry."

She was thrown into hell.

Remembering her mother's death hit her first. The silence in the day, but the desperate sobbing in the evening, and even her father's suicide attempts, but he was always thwarted by an unknown entity. Then she'd been taken to the shrine, where her grandfather would be able to look after her.

Then the attempted sexual assault on her, setting fire to the jerk's jacket. Her father seeing everything, but being unable to help her because he was being held back. When they finally disappeared he'd fallen to his knees praying to the Kami above and even mentioning Selene, praying and praying to keep his precious girl safe.

Rei came back to herself, felt wetness upon her cheek and realized she was crying. Jadeite was holding her tight and rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry Rei," Wala whispered, holding back tears of her own. Rei smiled weakly and patted the young one's head

"I needed to see it, otherwise I would have probably barbecued him if he came near me. Don't forget Phobos and Deimos," she choked out.

Yume nodded and, in a flash, disappeared.

One by one their family and friends appeared with Yume, who quickly disappeared again after each arrival.

Hotaru watched as everyone else appeared and remembered, "Tsuki and Tomatsu," she gasped. Just then the two pups came out of the temple before them and leapt into their charges' arms.

"_We were brought here by Luna and Artemis a couple of surface hours ago." _Tsuki spoke, her voice filled with cracked emotion. Tomatsu still looked visibly shaken and was whimpering in Shingo's arms.

"Were you attacked?" Shingo asked, noticing both youngsters had wounds on their bodies that could have been fatal if Luna and Artemis didn't react so quickly when the attack happened.

The pups nodded. "_It was amazing though! Both Luna and Artemis transformed into adults and the scary men ran away. They were training us with Patrols." _Tomatsu managed to speak, he wanted to be excited but the men scared the wits out if him. He looked at Tsuki, who looked visibly less traumatized than he was feeling.

Luna and Artemis appeared in human form visibly angry.

"What the hell happened?" Mamoru asked.

Setsuna took one look at Luna and Artemis and immediately figured out what happened.

She moved away from Haruki and placed her hands on Hotaru's shoulders. "The first of your prophecies have come to pass Hotaru. Who was it?" she asked Luna and Artemis.

They both looked at each other with doubts in their eyes and both visibly swallowed. "Two previous Saturn court members. They just came out of nowhere, saying it was the pups' faults that Silver Millennium ended. They were only just born, so I don't know how they got that idea. We had to remove their links to Saturn. They would have been a problem in the future if we had not."

Hotaru looked visibly upset. "Two of my people?" Luna nodded sympathetically and Hotaru squeezed Tsuki in her arms. The pup yelped and Hotaru started apologizing profusely.

"Put them on the ground. We can heal them," Mamoru commanded genly.

Hotaru's eyes lit up with hope. "Are you sure? It won't be any issue will it?"

Usagi and Mamoru nodded. "It will be fine Hotaru," Usagi smiled as she spoke.

Shingo and Hotaru placed the young pups in between Usagi and Mamoru and they placed themselves so the four of them created a circle of protection while the others stood around them even though they were in the safety of Elysion.

Usagi and Mamoru closed their eyes and focused on healing the two young pups. A wave of gold and silver light enveloped them and soon the wounds were healed. Usagi and Mamoru looked barely exhausted. Elysion really lightened the burden of power on them.

Tsuki and Tomatsu jumped up pain-free and were thanking the prince and princess profusely. They said it was no problem and the pups ran into the fields to play with the younger children.

Yume reappeared for the last time with Senator Hino. "Papa," Rei managed to choke out. The Senator's eyes widened and he ran and embraced his only living child.

"The Ceremony must begin," Maboroshi spoke softly, not really wanting to break up the reunion.

Rei separated from her father and squeezed his hand as the Senator eyed Jadeite with weary eyes the younger man bowed out of respect and Katsuo blinked. He was not expecting that.

"The ceremony is simple. I need you all to concentrate on your hearts," Yume said.

Zita, Tomatsu and Tsuki ran back to the group as they needed to be involved as well.

Tsuki and Tomatsu closed their eyes and soon enough two young children, appearing to be around ten years old took their place. The group gasped they were stunning creatures in both Human and Wolf form.

The children blushed, took Zita's hand, and placed themselves in between Hotaru and Shingo.

They all closed their eyes and concentrated on their hearts.

Yume, Maboroshi, Wala and Àine watched with intent as the large group brought their hands to to their hearts.

They moved one step closer together and held the crystals towards the center of the circle. Each opened themselves through their planetary power, and Usagi, going mostly on instinct, reached out to them. She waited for each person to shift their will to her own, knowing the protection would not work if it wasn't done willingly.

She took the powers of each into herself and began to weave the threads of light together before sinking it into each person, weaving a connection to each soul in the group. She wrapped the threads several times around her own soul then linked the women to it strongly, then the men, including Mamoru. Next she wrapped the light around Mamoru's and added the men and then the women, including herself this time, to his soul. They were the strongest and therefore were adding another layer of protection in this way. She connected the threads of light through each crystal and then into the two felines, the two birds, and the two canines to protect them, then back through each person in the group.

Usagi continued to weave, now adding their crystals, which they pulled out and held to the center. She pulled back to herself and added each new person to her soul, then to Mamoru's. She threaded the weave through all of them again, adding first the Outer Senshi, She bonded them together, then repeated the process with the Inner Senshi and then the Shitennou. The last two, one her cousin, and linked to their planet's sun, and the younger who had been her brother in both lifetimes and then worked the light through every person in turn before pulling it back to herself adding more and more strands that sunk deep into them.

When she had linked the warriors to herself and Mamoru she focused on the 'non' warriors and focused her power once more. She felt the warriors shift and her family and friends surround her, again she wove the Gold and Silver threads through them and then to each other and back to herself and Mamoru before expanding it to the warriors so none could be turned without all being turned at the same time.

By the time they were done the maidens had bought out food and drink for all of them. Usagi fell to the ground exhausted she hadn't felt this exhausted in such a long time. She knew she needed to rest. Mamoru hovered over her protectively.

"Eat, rest. Days will pass here but on Earth it will be just hours." Yume smiled

Usagi nodded gratefully not forgetting that time flowed differently here.

Shingo hugged Hotaru. "How do you feel?" he asked, concerned.

"Much better and safer," she replied kissing him. Hope filled her.

Zita made a gagging noise. Shingo and Hotaru pulled away from each other and panicked but Zita fell to the ground in peals of happy, childish laughter.

**Unknown location**

A bright fire blazed, sky blue eyes looked into it with fear setting in, shrine robes feeling constricting. Shifting slightly did no good.

"Please save me from the monsters," came a whispered plea.


	3. Gem

**User disclaimer- don't own sailor moon just like playing with the characters **

_**author notes- this chapter is a little dark and it comes only 5 days after the last update so over writer block YAY let me know what you think, read and review.**_

_**thanks to my Beta and best friend sailor silver ladybug for checking this out **_

**Chapter 3 **

**Unknown location **

"Takeo-kun," called a feminine voice the young child recognised, although it was highly distressed and several octaves higher than normal.

He turned around, pale as a ghost. She hadn't perished like the others protecting him as he had first thought. Gratitude swelled in him and he sent a silent prayer of thanks to the kami.

"Adhara-Sama," he managed to choke out and ran into the woman's body, hugging with all of his strength.

"It's okay Takeo-kun," she said, stroking his blonde hair.

"I'm scared," he whispered, sky blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"So am I, but we have somewhere else we have to go. I am going to contact a shrine in Tokyo. They are looking for help. If I get accepted we will be out of here soon," she gently assured him. Holding back her own tears, she lifted him up and gave him a tremulous smile. "Now let's get you in the bath and then to bed." She spoke gently, brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Adhara-sama?" his scruffy blonde hair fell back, again covering his face. It was soot coloured from the fire and sweaty from fear and exhertion.

"Until we are safe, c-can we stay in the same room?" His voice a virtual whisper.

"Sure. We will put our futons together so you can crawl to me if you get scared." She smiled gently.

Takeo smiled his first real smile in what felt like years. He was grateful Adhara-sama had survived. At least they could try and protect each other. He knew she would be there for him, though there was a longing in his heart for something he could not explain.

When Takeo was bathed and ready for bed, he carried his bedding and Adhara picked up his futon and tatami mat and carried them across the long hallway to her quarters and placed them next to her futon.

"I'm just going to get cleaned up and I will be back okay?" Adhara asked.

Takeo nodded. Adhara left the room, but Takeo only gave her a minute before he followed, to nervous to be on his own.

Adhara looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow they would be going to Tokyo and he would soon be with his new family. She didn't know what to feel. The little boy had grown on her the last few years, but she knew now where he belonged, and with whom.

She saw Takeo peeking around the door and smiled. "Come on Takeo-kun time to sleep."

He nodded and took her hand. Adhara laid him on his futon and kissed his forehead, then laid next to him. He dropped off pretty quickly, but soon his arms were reaching out and he wrapped his hand in her hair, and finally settled down.

"I can take him off your hands. He must be driving you insane." The chilling voice, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once, made her shiver but she set her back straight.

"He's a wonderful child. He will not go with you," she hissed, determined to protect him at all costs.

"Oh, but I always get what I want," the voice spoke maliciously.

"**NO!" ** The whole room shook with the force of the cry. A red flash broke the darkness and a little girl in a sailor suit appeared.

Takeo awoke, his chest felt much lighter at her presence, though he was frightened. He couldn't see much in the dark, but there was still a malicious presence, and the girl brought hope.

"Please you both must come with me now," the youngster urged desperately.

They nodded and soon felt pressure cover them and saw a momentary blackness. It was frightening, but quick. And then they landed in a forest of Cherry blossoms.

"This way," she said running ahead. Adhara picked Takeo up and followed. This little girl was faster than any other child she had met, but she managed to keep up with her, precious burden still held tight in her arms.

They arrived at a door and the sailor banged on it desperately. Adhara's eyes widened at who answered the door. It was only Takeo's future adoptive mother, which he of course didn't know yet. She hadn't told him of her vision.

"Please, they are after Takeo," she said desperately. The woman with black hair let them in.

"Usa! Mamo!" she called out.

The two others came running and their eyes widened at the little girl. "She can't be." Usagi gasped.

"Please, I'm Sailor Ladybug now, but I am your 4th child, Chiba Tentomushi. Takeo is my soulmate please protect him." And the youngster fainted in Mamorus arms.

Instinct told him this only happened because the young child asleep in the woman's arms was her soulmate and it wasn't quite time yet for her to attempt teleportation on her own.

They went to the living room and Usagi and Mamoru focused on their crystals and placed protection over the two youngsters and the woman, the links sinking deep into the rest of the warriors still sleeping in their beds. None stirred at the gentle intrusion.

"He's yours and Jadeite's" Usagi whispered, looking at Rei, who's eyes widened.

"We will talk in the morning, right now both me and Takeo have had a very traumatic night and just need some sleep," Adhara said, looking between them.

**Unknown location **

Agate lost it. He was tracking the ladybug step by step and then suddenly both her and that useless boy disappeared from his mental radar, as well as that damn woman who refused to die.

"_**Agate, come to me." **_He was being summoned.

**Unknown location deep in cavernous areas **

"You had one job brother, to catch the Ladybug, and you failed me. I think another spell in eternal sleep will do you good," Rubeus grinned maliciously as he spoke.

"Please brother," Agate tried to plead his case. His brother only snarled. He wasn't having it.

"Guards take him to the chambers," Rubeus ordered once Agate was in the glass coffin. The two Youmma bowed and disappeared with Agate

"Angharad!" he summoned, and the young woman appeared in front of him.

"Did you find your target? I tracked every one of your moves. You can't hide from me. So don't lie."

The young woman felt bile rise up her throat. "No, your highness," she replied

"Good. Now take me to your chambers; you will do what I wish tonight. Otherwise it's eternal sleep for you," he sneered.

Angharad bowed and he followed her to her chambers. As soon as she was inside the door slammed into Rubeus' face and he began banging on the door in rage and sprouting various expletives filled with hate.

Angharad laid down on her bed and stared at the door in confusion. 'How did that happen?' she wondered. She ignited a small amount of power in her palm and in the dark smoke there were several dots of yellow, purple and silver sparks before they quickly faded.

She could still hear Rubeus banging on her door in rage but she just turned her head, closed her eyes, and dreamt of a woman who didn't scare her or make her feel ill.

"Mama" she muttered in her sleep.

**Back at the house**

Hotaru woke up with a start, but relaxed when she felt Shingo kiss her neck. She sighed and relaxed into him.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered. He moved to kiss various points on her body. Hotaru moved with him and met him with gentle smiles and sweet kisses in return.

"I need you" she murmured, taking his shirt off and revealing his sculpted body

Shingo grinned like a shark, now he was glad Zita wanted to stay with Ikuko tonight with Kenji away on business.

**In another room **

Usagi stared at the seven precious stones in front of her. The circle wasn't complete. She lifted them and they were warm. It was obvious there were souls in them, but was she ready to forgive them? After all they kidnapped her Senshi, and their leader kidnapped and attempted to sexually assault her. He did succeed in some attempt by forcing her to kiss him. But was it truly them?

She shook Mamoru awake. "Mamo-chan," she whispered.

Mamoru awoke quickly to his Soul-Bonded's call. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Rubeus was a part," she pointed to the stones, "of this family."

Mamoru's eyes hardened. "He almost raped you Usa," he spat out the words, still angry even after all the time that had passed. Her tears still haunted him.

Usagi shook her head. "I know Mamo-chan, but remember what you were like when you were under Matalia and Beryl's thrall for all those weeks. For the Shitennou, it was two or three years. Imagine how it was for them being under Wiseman for over five years."

Mamoru swallowed painfully. "You were always the one with the best heart. It's up to you Usagi, I'm willing to save them if you are."

Usagi nodded with resolute eyes. They transformed into their Royal forms and focused their crystals on the gems.

"Black moon clan I forgive you please aid us in saving the one that completes you." Usagi and Mamoru whispered the words together.

Soon the seven crystals were glowing and began to change into humans.

When the seven former slaves opened their eyes, they were shocked at who was in front of them. They knelt, awaiting the death blow, but it didn't come.

"Your Majesties! Please forgive our wrongdoings and please help save him. He's not even Beryls brother. I don't know why he thinks that." Dimande spoke first, his words coming rapidly.

"We will." Mamoru promised.

**30th century **

A young boy with emerald eyes like his mom and white hair like his dad stared up at his parents and their distraught friends who held heavy grief on their shoulders like a cloak.

"Phenakite, our younger selves have been brought back to life by the younger version of her highness. It is time. You must now go back to the twenty-first century and go to save her and Rubeus."

Phenakite nodded, his throat too tight to speak. Pluto entered the room and he took her hand followed her to the time gate.

"Do you think it will work?" Hotaru asked her husband.

"Yes I do." Shingo replied, kissing her forehead.

"We must get back to Saturn now. Our reinforcements will be arriving soon, so we will need to take it out of stasis." Hotaru said, and the pair disappeared.


	4. Open hearts call

**regular disclosure dont own sailor moon just like playing with the characters **

_**Thanks to my beta fo writing the letters **_

**Chapter 4.**

Phenakite wandered through the park, which in his time was hundreds of years old. Everything looked so different.

He looked around, hoping to find a familiar face. He had to do a double take when he saw the small child squealing happily on the swing being pushed by what he assumed to be the younger versions of Auntie 'Ru and Uncle 'Go

"Z" he managed to croak out

The little girl looked across the park and jumped off the swing and ran across to him.

"Phekite!" She squealed happily.

She ran over to him and put her arms around his midsection and squeezed tightly.

"Are you here to help momma and poppa save 'Hara onee-chan ?" She asked

Phenakite winced; even hearing her name hurt.

He managed to nod just as Hotaru and Shingo approached them

Hotaru bent down to his height and moved his messy hair out of his face. "Are you okay Zita?" she asked looking back to her future child.

"Yes Momma, this is Phekite. He's mostly mute but might talk sometime." She said taking his hand.

Shingo felt that fatherly pang inside of him. Surely this wasn't his child's soulmate? He had only just got her?

Zita smiled as if reading her dad's thoughts and shook her head.

"Future Momma and Papa says Phekite and 'Hara onee-chan are d- d-."

"Destined?" Hotaru asked.

"Mm hmm like you and papa," Zita grinned.

The pair blushed.

"Phenakite" he said softly.

The youngster stuck her tongue out. That's what I said"

"They so remind me of Usagi and Mamoru in the early days" Shingo said softly.

There was a flash of light "Phenakite-chan" it was a woman's voice.

The youngsters eyes widened, he ran over to the woman and hugged her.

"You forgot this." The woman said gently passing him a piece of white cloth which looked to have a small teddy on it.

The older two shifted uncomfortably seeing Esmeraude so motherly when she was a mere stone not even twelve hours ago was a little overwhelming.

Phenakite signed 'can I come home yet?'

The woman shook her head and signed 'No, you have a job here, you must help to save your soulmate and Rubeus, we love you lots, but only you, Saturn, Blue moon knight, Endymion and Serenity can save Angharad. It will be a battle but we are already so proud of you.' Esmeraude smiled.

Phenakite nodded with tears in his eyes and signed 'I love you' he said

The woman smiled and signed back the same. Then as quick as she arrived she was gone.

Phenakite walked back to Hotaru, Shingo and Zita with unshed tears in his eyes

"Now I know why we've been learning Japanese sign language," Shingo muttered.

They now all knew the basics of Japanese sign language thanks to Setsuna and Michiru even though they never learnt the reason why until today.

Phenakite took Hotaru's hand, wiped away his unshed tears and Shingo lifted him up and the youngster quickly fell to sleep.

Hotaru picked up Zita who was quickly asleep in her future mothers arms.

The two looked down at the young children and smiled.

They teleported to the house and put Phenakite in their bed and Zita in hers the two didn't stir much.

Shingo pulled Hotaru into his arms "do you believe we will save her?" She asked Shingo could only nod he wanted his daughter saved. He remembered the horrible memories Mamoru, the Shitennou and Chibiusa went through. He imagined it was going to be ten times worse for Angharad if she was anything like her mother.

**In the main seating room **

The group were openly gaping at the young children in front of them

"But I thought Usagi-chan would only have one daughter Chibiusa-chan?" Haruka asked.

"Queens of the moon didn't marry royalty of earth," Setsuna reminded them.

Chibiusa blushed "I may have not accidentally changed the timeline when I was younger.

She was side eyed as if to say carry on. Setsuna just smiled wistfully and drank her tea

"When I went back to crystal Tokyo after Nemesis was defeated. I was surprised to find I was not an only child anymore." She walked away and called on Luna P.

"You may want to clear a space" Setsuna grinned

A few seconds later four other children appeared who looked like Usagi and Mamoru. Tentomushi ran over and hugged them.

"These are my siblings, first we have Chibi-Mamo he is my twin brother. Then next is Motoki he's three years younger than me and Mamo, then we have Naru she's just turned ten, then we have Kousagi who is eight then Tentomushi who's seven not to mention the twins mommy is expecting."

There was two gentle thuds, the group turned around Usagi and Mamoru had fallen unconscious and were in each other's arms.

"Well they're going to be out a while 'Toki take Kousa and Naru back. Mom will kill me if I keep you ALL to long. Chibi-Mamo and Tentomushi will be coming back with me" Chibiusa smiled.

Motoki nodded and disappeared with two of the younger girls.

Takeo was relieved that Tentomushi wasn't going back with them. He wanted to know why his chest felt better when she was close.

Grandpa Hino spoke up "we need to go to the courthouse and marry Rei and Jed, I know it's fast but I've a feeling it must be done today."

Adhara blinked, that wasn't what she was expecting. She looked over at Grandpa Hino who smiled and nodded he knew.

They all teleported to the courthouse in their formal wear. A short ceremony later the two were married and they teleported back to the house.

"Rei-san, Jadeite-San" the two looked at her, "a couple of years ago a little boy appeared at our little shrine scared and very nervous. I know he looks a little like you Jadeite-san but biologically he's not yours. I'm led to believe he is not even from this System." She spoke gently looking at Takeo who nodded.

"A few nights ago before our village and half of the shrine grounds went up in flames the Kami blessed me with a vision. Takeo belongs with you if you are willing to adopt him." Takeo's eyes widened and he shook his head.

Adhara put a hand on his arm "I'm going to be staying with Rei's Grandpa Takeo-kun I won't be far I promise but Rei and Jadeite will look after you and Haruki, Shingo and the Shitennou will help you to hone your special abilities."

Takeo swallowed and nodded. He approached Rei and Jadeite who welcomed him into their arms and he settled into them it felt right.

"I think this is for you" Takeo whispered taking a blue box out of his subspace pocket.

Rei nodded and took the box from him she opened it carefully and noticed the jewellery and gold and the two pieces of parchment she took the first one which was the same colour as the box

_Dearest Son,_

_On the day you read this you will have gained a new family. We are so happy that you have found them, and we wish all of you the best. We will miss you terribly, but your only hope of safety was to send you to them. We won't last much beyond the moment your pod leaves our solar system. We love you very much. We always have and we always will. We don't want you to ever wonder. We did not want to send you away. It was your only hope. You are the best thing that ever happened to us, and sending you away tears us apart. Never doubt our love for you._

_Take care of Rei-Mama and Jadeite-Papa. They will love and protect you, but in turn you must love and protect them. And be nice to your sister and brother when they come._

_You will always be in our hearts Takeo._

_We love you so much._

_Mother and Father._

A second piece of parchment was behind the first, which Rei handed carefully to Takeo, who had tears streaming down his face. She snuggled him tightly for a moment before beginning to read. Jadeite and Grandfather Hino listened quietly.

_Hello Rei and Jadeite,_

_If my visions are correct you two were married today, so I want to give you my congratulations. I also want to offer my thanks. You have accepted our son into your hearts and taken him as your own. It feels almost as though I already know you. My wife would say it's unfair of me to have peeked so much, but when it involves one's child... lets just say I wanted to know he would be safe. I am giving him into your care. You have a similar power, and Jadeite has the patience to teach him with you. Let him laugh with the boy, it would make this father's heart happy._

_I have a couple of warnings for you. The first is to keep Zita-Kurai away from her sister at all costs until she is saved. This most important. Galaxia will come back! She is the one you must be most watchful of. She has destroyed our solar system. Be prepared for that day. I cannot tell you more. You must discover these things for yourselves._

_You will have other battles, things I cannot mention here because they would change the course of your history, and that would not be advisable. It is a dangerous thing to meddle with the future._

_Please remind Takeo that we love him. I am so grateful that he has both of you as mother and father now. Do not be sad when he calls you Mama and Papa. It is as it should be. And on his wedding day, please give him the box. The ladybug pendant is for his wife. You have our gratitude._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Myung Kaneko_

Rei felt wetness upon her cheeks and realised she was weeping. Jadeite and Takeo hugged her tightly.

"Are they dead?" Takeo asked

Rei nodded not being able to comprehend a sentence at the moment

"Then do you mind if I call you Mama and Jadeite Papa?" He asked in a small voice

She shook her head "No, of course not" she gave a tremulous smile and Takeo hugged her again.

Minako observed Tentomushi trying not to openly stare at the little boy who had become Rei and Jadeite's son.

There was a line connecting them it was barely there and it could easily break if it was attacked.

Tentomushi caught Minako staring at her and grinned mouthing 'I already know.'

**In Hotaru and Shingo's room **

Shingo and Hotaru were sat on the loveseat watching the two youngsters sleep when they noticed Phenakite had gone extremely pale and he was wrestling with the blankets. Hotaru and Shingo rushes over to him and tried to settle him down.

There was a shattering scream and the boy suddenly went still

"**Usagi!" **Hotaru screamed.


	5. Nightmare

**Regular disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends, I just like playing with the characters the OCs are a creative collaboration between me and another writer so if you want to borrow them ask first **

_**Notes- Hello readers so here's another chapter I know I'm bad for leaving a cliffhanger but please read, comment, anything to help make this writer happy**_

_**So I'm introducing another OC in this Chapter Veronica (Ronnie) Hartman she's another one of sailor silver ladybugs creations she is amazing and I love her not just the character either**_

_**Anyway enough ramblings here's the chapter**_

_**Unbetaed so forgive me for any mistakes**_

**Chapter 5 **

Usagi quickly awoke to Hotaru's screaming and rushed up the stairs.

"Hotaru-chan?" she whispered. The younger woman was inconsolable in Shingos arms.

She noticed the still, very pale child in the bed.

"W Who is he?" She managed to ask.

"Phekite!" Zita screamed and ran to the bed as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"No,you pwomised that you were here to save Hara" Zita said shaking the older boy.

"Aunt Usa. Please save him." The little girl begged tears streaming down her face. She was embraced by Hotaru and the family held each other tightly and were praying

Usagi nodded, she moved the covers off the boys small body and took him into her arms. Usagi choked on a sob, he was clammy and he was losing the will to live. She stripped his clothes so he was just in a vest and shorts to try and combat the clamminess of the child as Mamoru had taught her.

"Don't you dare little one" she whispered and she began to glow an intense silver light so much so it blinded the other 3 in the room.

She was whispering ancient words both familiar and unfamiliar to the older twos ears the boys eyes opened after 5 minutes.

"My angel" He whispered tears of gratitude and sorrow rolled down his cheeks.

"I promise we will save her somehow." Usagi whispered moving his hair away from his forehead. She gasped when she noticed the pale green Crescent moon marking in the center of his head.

She smiled "Zita, poppet will you get Dimande and Esmeraude. But don't tell them why." She gave a secretive smile that Zita knew all to well and she jumped out of her parents arms and nodded

She was back a few minutes later with Dimande and Esmeraude. Zita settled in Esmeraudes arms, Dimande still looked haunted the nightmares still plagued him. He was also visibly shaking.

"Dimande, Esmeraude meet your first born son." The twos eyes widened and they both gingerly approached the exhausted boy.

"Why is he in his underwear?" Esmeraude asked

"He had a fever and was barely alive he is safe now though" Hotaru spoke

"Why hasn't he spoke?" Dimande managed to ask.

"He's mostly mute" Shingo said.

"But he has the voice of a angel" Zita said

The adults looked at her and she shrugged and sat back on Shingo's knee.

Usagi felt it then. There was a disturbance close but it wasn't the slimy miasma of a youmma but something wasn't right at the crown.

"Hotaru, Shingo this is your job. You know where we are if you need back up." Hotaru and Shingo nodded this would be there first job alone.

"Mommy?" Zita said and the two transformed.

Saturn kissed Zita on the forehead "we will be back" She smiled reassuringly.

The two ran out of the room and into the Adjoining door to the crown

They heard commotions downstairs and Saturn's eyes widened when she was grabbed from behind. Knowing Shingo was right in front of her she slammed her assailant to the ground.

The assailant groaned "Motoki-san" she questioned

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you and it was pitch black. Listen there's a young girl maybe a little older than you scared for her life, I've managed to hide her in the back room but her maniac of an ex is destroying the family business trying to find her and I don't know what to do." Motoki said as Saturn and Blue Moon Knight helped him up healing him as they did

"First call the police." Blue moon knight directed

Motoki nodded

"What's the girls name?" Saturn whispered.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. I just followed my gut instinct and got her to safety."

"You did the right thing 'Toki" Blue moon knight encouraged.

"**RONNIE COME BACK HERE NOW, YOU ARE MINE AND I'M JUST GETTING STARTED" **

The voice boomed making the three jump. "I will go to Ronnie" Saturn whispered and ran away quietly

She could hear the quiet sobbing just down the hall, she knocked and Ronnie unlocked the door.

The young woman's eyes widened and she pulled Saturn in "You're a senshi" she looked at the Silence Glaive and swallowed hard "but I've never seen you with the others?"

Purple eyes showed guilt "I'm pretty new, somehow the path that would have originally led to our meeting thanks to my princess diverged completely."

"You knew we were going to meet?" Ronnie asked.

"Fate has a habit of drawing us together in our previous life we were pretty close until stuff happened but it's best for my princess to explain." Saturn said

Ronnie nodded in understanding. Brief flashes of cages filling her mind and vivid red hair then blood.

Tears fell down her cheeks though she didn't understand why.

A white hot feeling filled her chest and she noticed Saturn's eyes widen in shock.

She felt herself lift off the ground and tree trunk brown ribbons burst painlessly out of her chest as a white Fuku and skirt replaced her Raggy T-shirt and trousers.

Her bruises healing as she continued to transform her eyes widened as memories filled her mind.

She finished transforming and knelt to the ground and sobbed "oh Rubeus you poor fool"


	6. Conflicting feelings

**Regular disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon and friends, I just like playing with the characters. The OCs are a creative collaboration between me and another writer so if you want to borrow them ask first. **

_**Welcome to another chapter. Sorry it's a little shorter than last weeks update I promise I will make it up to you in the coming weeks. **_

_**Please read, review, follow, favorite. You can even inbox me if you have any questions or suggestions **_

**Chapter 6- conflicting feelings**

**Negaverse**

Rubeus paced he didn't like this new feeling someone belonged with him, This someone was in trouble and he didn't like it at all.

He was desperate to find whoever it was but couldn't leave the throne room. He knew that one of the subordinates would take the opportunity to seize the throne and he would be killed on sight if he returned to the Negaverse.

He wanted to sleep, but his mind was warring all the time. Sleep deprived and getting agitated with this new feeling he sat on his throne and ordered a servant to get him alcohol.

When the servant bought him his wine, he vanquished him into nothingness, yes he did like having this power.

**Meanwhile back at the house**

"Officer Sato, officer Takahashi?" Usagi said surprised when answering the door.

"We remember." Was all Sato said and Usagi ushered them both in.

**Back at the crown **

Sailor Pegasia stood tall from her tears and smiled "We will save him right?" She spoke turning to Saturn

Saturn who was fighting back tears after helping Ronnie regain her memories caused her memories to surge as well nodded "I couldn't stop my princess if I tried." She replied.

"**Ronnie!" **The ferocity of her ex lovers voice scared her but this was the last time she was going to be treat like dirt from a simpleton like him or ever. Saturn would be right behind her and would be for the rest of their lives.

The two ran downstairs and found this man being restrained by Blue Moon Knight and Motoki was on the floor being treated by Mercury and Reika.

Saturn swiftly put her Glaive to his neck she wouldn't kill him as she knew using her Senshi power on a human would not please Usagi even if he was a twisted monster.

The man looked confused but the low level evil all humans carry was amplified. Hotaru practically gagged

"Where's my girl?" He sneered.

"Dead to you" Sailor Pegasia replied

"Mercury, will you go and get Kunzite" Saturn said so calm that the vile man swallowed nervously.

Mercury nodded lifting her eyes from her computer and gently smiled.

The water sailor ran out of the crown and went into the house.

"Kunzite" she said the silver haired man grinned like a shark. It was time for him to have some fun.

He felt Minako grab his hand "just don't kill him, he is only human."

Kunzite nodded and transformed into North knight.

"Shouldn't we be going as well?" The two officers spoke memories still haunting their eyes

"No need" North knight whispered.

He followed Mercury dutifully they walked into the crown and Blue Moon knight Shoved the guy into North Knight who grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. The man winced and tried to arch his body from the pain.

"I will be right back." And the two disappeared into the night.

Kunzite returned alone half an hour later.

"Where did you take him?" Saturn asked.

"I have contacts in Russian prisons." He laughed yes he was good now but still harbored his brothers pains from years gone by

**Somewhere in Russia **

The man looked around he was freezing and naked. When hot water was poured on him leaving red marks on his body

"We don't take kindly to woman beaters" a man said in a thick Russian accent.

He was shoved in a cell on his own or at least he thought he was alone.

**Back in Japan **

"Are you okay Motoki?" Hotaru said now free from her transformation.

He nodded. " A little shaken up but I'm fine" he replied.

**Negaverse**

Rubeus held a breath he didn't realise he was holding. The person was safe for now but who was it?

Angharad watched from behind a column the realisation hitting her that it wasn't just her that this felt wrong to.

A flash of red hair and a bright grin flashed in her memories "I wish, I wish I had a friend to count on." She whispered

**Elysion **

Wala saw the heart wish fall and grabbed it "your wish will be granted" she whispered and placed the small gem on the pedestal

"Wala!" Maboroshi came rushing into the temple

"No mama, look who made the wish"

Maboroshi fell to her knees and studied the gem "Angharad" she whispered and tears of hope slipped down her cheeks.


	7. Safe and sound

**Chapter 7 **

It took a lot of coaxing from Hotaru to assure Ronnie that her ex lover was gone

"You can release your transformation Ronnie, he's gone and will never bother you again. Even if he does get out of the Russian prison alive he would be dead before he even set his sights on you, especially if we save Rubeus soon"

"But, what if we can't save him? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life as without him, surely I would die?" Ronnie replied with worry in her voice

Hotaru shook her head "you haven't yet completed the soulbond in this lifetime and from what I can understand from what my princess has explained you haven't yet met."

"Not as far as I know" Ronnie replied

"Now lets go we have plenty of space and Ikuko-mama will feed you till you burst" Hotaru said ending with a grin

"Not literally I hope" Ronnie laughed back.

"Shingo, Kunzite are you going to be okay helping with the cleaning effort until Motokis family get here?"

The two nodded and said it would be done

Shingo and Hotaru kissed "I will see you when I get back"

Hotaru nodded "stay safe" she whispered

"Always" he replied

Ronnie and Hotaru returned to the house by the door that linked the two buildings together.

Usagi and Ronnie met eyes and Usagi's eyes widened "Sailor Pegasia" she gasped

Ronnie nodded "Serenity, it's wonderful to see you again."

"I wish it was in better circumstances again" Usagi replied

Ronnie let a tear slip "we will save him" she said determined.

"I know, I wouldn't dream of leaving him there it's the same for Angharad and Agate."

There was a cry of anguish from Zoisite and everyone turned to him "What's wrong Zo" Mamoru asked.

"There are three others in eternal slumber, including little Heliodor, oh Kami, she may be half mad by now."

"We have to strike but how?" Hotaru stressed.

"We will have to wait for Kunzite and Shingo to get back before we can plan anything" Minako said

"Dinners ready" Ikuko called

Everyone went for dinner and Ikuko watched in surprise as a new girl wouldn't leave Hotaru's side.

"You're new" Ikuko blinked

"Oh, excuse me for my poor manners my names Hartman Ronnie" Ronnie said quietly

"Auntie Ro!" the voice made her jump

"Zita, sweetheart, you know her?" Hotaru asked

The young girl nodded emphatically "yup, that's auny Ro" she replied Phenakite nodding beside her.

"Two more mouths to feed?" Ikuko said sounding exasperated but Usagi saw the hearts in her eyes and grinned but it was clear that Ronnie and Phenakite looked horrified

"She's just kidding Minna" Usagi said and Ikuko nodded and hugged the two in turn

"I love having special children under one roof, I can keep an eye on all of you and look after the little ones" she enthused looking at Phenakite and Zita.

"Wait a minute, who is Heliodor?" Setsuna asked feeling an unexplained pain in her chest and tears began to form although she didn't know why.

'She is Aunt 'Suna and Uncle Ruki's youngest daughter. She was taken as a baby. I was only a baby when it happened but mommy and daddy and everybody else is really sad about it. When Angharad was taken. I remember Auntie 'Suna saying it was Heliodor all over again and ran off crying it took Uncle 'Ruki and Auntie Usa ages to find her and calm her down" Phenakite signed tears in his eyes.

"I was also very little when 'Hara onee-chan was gone" Zita said

**Angharads POV **

Angharad held onto the little light that shone like a firefly, she wanted to be saved. But would they find her on time?

She prayed they would.

"_Somebody save me." _

In a flash of blinding white light she felt the holy ground of her actual home.

"Titan" she gasped knowing where she was.

The yellow surface lit her up.

The surface seemed to rumble underneath her feet.

Three figures appeared in front of her and smiled gently. She didn't feel afraid or scared.

The three made her feel like she was home the one with the dark hair spoke "my dearest Angharad, your wish to be free will be granted."

"Mama?" She whispered.

The woman nodded "Your father and auntie also want you home safe."

She looked at the two people besides her and felt relief, no more fear and definitely no more torture and eternal sleep.

"This is the yellow eclipse star crystal, your sailor crystal" take it and become your destiny." the one with silver hair spoke.

The words filled her mind "Titan crystal power, make up!" she whispered.

Yellow and purple ribbons surrounded her body like a cocoon for a caterpillar

It felt like an eternity but in fact, it was less than a minute.

"I'm good." she whispered.

"Yes, this belongs to you." the blonde male passed her a sceptre "This is the Titan moon sceptre it will come to you when you transform. He said

"Arigatou" she whispered.

"Now go back to Earth. They will find you and you are protected from Rubeus." the dark-haired woman spoke again

Sailor Titan shuddered at the thought of being captured against her will.

"You will revert to the age of five when you were captured. Don't fear your younger sister and future mate, as well as our past selves, will look after you until its safe for you to return to crystal Tokyo.

"Why is it not safe now" she asked the three looked to the planet below them

"The war rages on. Go to the 21st century Angharad, they will be waiting." the dark-haired woman urged.

Angharad nodded "sailor teleport" she was gone in a flash of pure purple light.

As she travelled she felt herself get smaller and smaller and she finally stopped when she saw some familiar faces "Mama, papa" she shouted

Hotaru and Shingo looked up and their eyes widened.

"'Hara onee-chan!" Zita shouted

She fell right into her parent's arms. Hotaru burst into tears "oh, my sweet little girl, you're home, you're safe."

"How did you find yourself free?" Shingo asked holding back his own tears

"I wanted to be free and went to Titan, mommy, daddy and neo queen Serenity from future made me sailor Titan and I was free from the nasty man" Angharad babbled tears rolling down her cheeks

"You're safe" Hotaru whispered.


	8. Three hearts

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon, just my OCs and shared OCs with my friend and just like playing with the characters **

_**Sorry, I know it has been like over two weeks. Since I updated. But a 19-month-old active and clever toddler is not an easy feat. I'm normally tired after he's in bed **_

**_Anyway enough rambling. Please read and review and I will get chapter 9 out as soon as I can _**

**Chapter 8 **

Even in sleep Angharad had tears slipping down her cheeks.

Hotaru and Shingo were watching on as their precious children slept, Zita had not let go of her sister the minute Angharad allowed her parents to put her down.

"She must be reliving her time in the dark kingdom" Shingo whispered.

"Her mind will be very fragile" Hotaru replied.

"She needs Usagis crystal" Shingo said.

As if she heard them Usagi appeared by their side along with Phenakite

Phenakite gasped when he saw her, it made his tummy feel really funny but in a good way

Usagi approached the small child and through her crystal sent waves of healing light to the youngster while Phenakite hummed to green sleeves and began to sing

"Zita wasn't wrong when she said he had the voice of an angel" Hotaru said in astonishment.

Shingo nodded just as shocked as she was

They watched in awe as Usagi no Serenity healed the little girls mind.

The little girls eyes quickly flashed open with a sparkle that they had only seen in Usagi

Hotaru and Shingo watched with bated breath as they questioned both Zita and Angharads parentage.

Both girls had shown traits that they had only seen in Usagi. Hotaru and Shingo both remembered the day that the littlest girl entered their lives and both distinctly remembered Zita saying that she was she was a creation of three hearts.

Just what had happened for them to only be able to use the crystals to successfully conceive two beautiful little girls?

**Usagi's POV **

Usagi was tired. The little girl would still have flashbacks but they wouldn't trap her like her last dream had done.

"Auntie Usa'?" Angharad had spoken so softly Usagi only just heard her speak.

"It's me sweetheart" Usagi confirmed, "Are you okay?"

The little girl shook her head and threw herself into Usagi's arms.

**Phenakite POV**

The little boy clenched his fists surely Angharad would have seen him?

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up it was young mommy 'why did she go to auntie Usa' mommy, I thought she was mine?' he signed

Esmeraude bit her lip unsure how to explain what she and the others had been told about the two girls to a mute seven year old.

She bent down on her knees to his level and moved a stray white hair away from his forehead noticing Hotaru and Shingo nearby she had to choose her words wisely. They had been made to swear not to tell Hotaru, Shingo and the princess by the time guardian as telling them would only unwind the twines of destiny even if she thought it was wrong that the two were targeted being 1 of the 3 strongest couples.

"Aunt Usagi shares a bond with everyone as does Mamoru. As we share bonds through a special connection called a soul link. Even though she loves all of us there are certain members of the link that are directly linked to her."

'But, shouldn't that only be her and uncle Mamo's children?' he questioned.

Esmeraude bit her lip she was afraid of this outcome Phenakite was already showing a phenomenal understanding of the world for a child.

"At this moment in time its hard for me to explain, I know its hard to let go, but she will come to you eventually sweetheart after all I held out for dad and look where we are?" she suggested with a wry smile

Phenakite nodded. He was from the future after all.

**Back in the dark kingdom**

Rubeus roared, the little brat had escaped and could no longer feel her energy, it was like she had disappeared from sight.

"oh my pet it's not fun getting people taken from you is it" a sinister male voice whispered in his ear.

Rubeus eyes flashed with anger "How have you been awakened?" he hissed.

There was dark laughter and the mist that was there disappeared.

**End chapter 8**


	9. The bonds of love

**I don't own sailor moon I just love playing with the characters**

_**I am so so so sorry it has been six months since I worked on this piece I have been in a major funk and anxiety sucks I have really enjoyed getting back into writing thanks to my Beta, best friend and bad influence sailor silver ladybug and the girls over at SM crystallis or (Ninjette twitch's fic friends! on FB). Please let me know what you think this story is now rated M and you are about to see why**_

_**Please remember Hotaru and Shingo are 18**_

Hotaru looked down at the tiny child in her arms and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She was damaged. How could something so precious, so small, and so perfect come from her? She laid the little one down.

Shingo joined her looking at the precious child before drawing her away. He began to kiss her. Sweet drugging kisses at first, but they grew more and more heated.

A fire ignited in her belly. ::Take me to bed Shingo::

: Anything for my queen.: The way he spoke in her mind made her shudder and wet heat pool in her panties.

Shingo smelt her reaction. This was his soulmate in heat, and he would plant his seed in her until she was begging him to stop. Saturnians had a tendency to know when they were pregnant, and to drive their mates nearly insane with lust when they wanted children.

He carried her to one of the guest bedrooms leaving his two little girls in the safe hands of his mother and Phenakite.

Kissing fervently, they only breathed as they stripped each other to down to their underwear. Shingo shifted uncomfortably as he stood to attention, seeing her so vulnerable. Yes seeing her round while life grew in her was a wonderful thought and his cock strained painfully in his underwear as he picked her up and placed her against a wall. She ground against him automatically almost causing him to lose it there and then.

He unclipped the front-clipping bra that, much to Hotarus appalment and embarrassment at the time, Minako had insisted Shingo would appreciate greatly. She was thankful for it now as he brushed his hands over her nipples and they erected almost painfully at his tender touch.

"Please, " she begged.

"Please what? My pet," he whispered as he cupped her erect pearl and manoeuvred it between his fingers. Hotaru crashed into orgasm with a scream.

"Oh Kami, fuck me till I beg you to stop," she hissed out, grinding against his cock.

Shingo groaned. He was enjoying having her as putty in his hands, but his body was practically screaming to seat within her and plant his seed. It was a brutal, primal need but he needed her more than ever, to make her his over and over again.

A lost childhood and marriage came crashing into his mind, and the need to make up a life lost to her in this one night. Although they had their long lives to declare this brutal mating as one of the more interesting lovemaking sessions.

It was ugly yet beautiful at the same time, they fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs as they meandered on each others bodies. He moved his head down and suckled at the bead, Hotaru thrashing and grabbing his silver-blonde hair. "Oh kami," Hotaru gasped. 'How many times has he made me come?' she wondered as she came down from another orgasm.

Shingo placed his cock at her warm, soaked cave and in one stroke he was home. They met each other with every thrust. "Take me harder Shingo." It was brutal, intense but Kami it felt so good. Their soaked bodies helped them with the intense mating.

"'Taru, I'm going to come," Shingo gasped.

She kissed him hard. "Do it. Fill me until you're spent," she whispered harshly.

With one last thrust, right against her womb, several spurts of seed shot out. The heat that filled her body was better than any other love making that she and Shingo had.

Shingo was still hard and Hotaru met him with her hips. Shingo groaned "I'm not releasing you until we know you're pregnant," he promised.

Hotaru nodded.

"But," he pulled out of her. Hotaru gasped at the loss of the fullness. "You have to say yes to marrying me. We go to mom and dad and tell him to make the call to Judge Saichurou tonight and you marry me as soon as possible."

He licked her slit, making her gasp and arch her hips. She tasted slightly different. "You're definitely ovulating," he murmured.

She ground against him, his words driving her need further. "Oh kami, Shingo, please fuck me hard!"

"What are the magic words?" he slid his cock against her slit, tormenting her.

"Goddesses. Yes I will marry you," she panted.

"That's my little Firefly," he said and pressed inside of her again. This time it was more sensual and slow.

After Angharad had been asleep for a couple of hours she felt better.

She opened her eyes and a little boy was sitting on the floor beside her, his head resting on his hands virtually nodding off

She recognized him but couldn't quite place him.

"Angharad" he whispered

"Phekite?" she gasped

He nodded and she hugged him tight

Ikuko wept. It was such a magical moment, Zita-Kurai couldn't help but grin at them, even though small and had training and a lot of growing up to do the two were definitely made for each other just like the other children even though they were now all adults. Ikuko still saw all of them as her babies.

Ronnie was facing Rei she wanted to meditate and hopefully get a message to Rubeus even though he was brainwashed.

"I need you to concentrate on that tug you feel every time you think of him," Rei spoke calmly.

"I feel it a lot with James gone' almost constantly in fact" she replied.

Rei smiled and nodded. "You will. He needs you and I think he's learning."

"I need him Rei, I feel safe with you guys but he's my soulmate. We never bonded before he was murdered by James past self even if it led to my own demise before the fall, I hate James for destroying me but I am terrified what if he comes to me in my dreams and..." Ronnie couldn't stop the tears

"He won't, he can't even break the soul link to get through to you." Rei replied

"Promise?" She sounded very much like a little child.

Rei nodded, "I promise."

**Russian prison**

James was a quivering mess. The guards had told the other prisoners of his crimes

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide but Ronnie was _his_ goddammit and he would be damned if he was staying here.

There was a flash of light James quivered

"You stole her from me and then killed me. You are the most despicable human to walk this earth. Serenity gave us a second chance and you went and blew it, you're not getting away with it any more."

_**End chapter**_


	10. Sealed fate

**_Don't own sailor moon just my Ocs and the shared Ocs_**

**So****_here is chapter 10 I don't normally do murder scenes but it flowed perfectly let me know what you think_**

**_Thanks to my beta and Co-writer sailor silver Ladybug you are a legend olive juice _**

_**Chapter 10 **_

Rubeus had the upper hand. The asshole was broken from his daily beatings from the other prisoners. They both knew it. James looked at Rubeus with barely any fire left in his eyes.

"She is mine," he hissed weakly.

Rubeus laughed darkly. "Oh, you never learn do you." He shook his head, almost pitying the man.

"I branded her you know," James said darkly. Fire welled up inside Rubeus at the words. The man had sealed his fate.

"And with her healing, that will soon disappear," Rubeus replied producing a knife. "Remember who she is," he growled, grazing the blade along his arm.

" My property," James snarkily replied.

"I will kill you and make it look like suicide," Rubeus growled.

James laughed, "you don't have the balls," he whispered.

Rubeus was really getting pissed. He was trying to make the idiot see sense but he wasn't making it easy. Rubeus nicked his foes skin again with the blade. "It will be as easy for you as falling asleep. You won't feel a thing," he said softly. His eyes, flat and unemotional, made James aware Rubeus wouldn't think twice.

"Remember who she is goddammit," Rubeus all but hissed

Barely a sound escaped James' mouth as the memories flooded his mind. As he came back to the present, he gave another shocked gasp as Rubeus slit his wrists.

As James slumped to the ground Rubeus bent down and whispered in his ear, "I will always find her. No matter how many times you are reborn. I will kill you a million times for her."

It wasn't until the next day James was found with blood all around him, his eyes frozen in an eternal look of fear.

**Back in Tokyo, Japan **

Ikuko had put the morning news on as everyone came downstairs ready to go to school or college.

Ronnie had woken her at 5:30 in tears. "H-he killed him," was all she had said, and she had been silent the rest of the morning.

"The victim was found this morning in his jail cell with both his wrists slit. Officers at this current time believe madness finally drove him to suicide."

Ronnie ran to the large screen, the others watching the news intently as images of the man who hurt one of them was black and blue on his mugshots.

"Rynak was guilty of rape, abuse of a minor, gbh, abh, false imprisonment, trespassing, harassment, and assault with a deadly weapon," listing off his crimes, the newscaster looked beyond disgusted and left his desk after. He was replaced later with another presenter to read the rest of the news.

No one knew where the first newscaster went.

Ronnie couldn't help the tears that slipped down her nose. "It wasn't suicide." She just knew Rubeus had got her message.

The others nodded in agreement.

**Hotaru and Shingo's room**

Hotaru was sore, but kami having Shingo inside her felt much better. She would take being sore if it meant he was filling her. She wiggled her hips and kissed Shingo where she could in the compromising position they were in, and she felt him strain against her.

"This will be the last round Shingo," Hotaru said.

Shingo groaned as he hardened. "We are _so_ not going to school today," he muttered as he rose up so far and rocked inside her.

Hotaru gasped and then lifted her hips to meet him. They were only at it for a short time before the pressure built up spurts of seeds shot out of him and deep into her womb. He flopped on top of her as she experienced the aftershocks and stroked his hair.

"I love you," Shingo said as he rolled off her, groaning.

There were tears slipping down her cheeks. "It worked,.I love you too Shingo, so so much!"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and the two fell into the deep sleep of the exhausted and sated.

Ikuko wondered where the two younger adults were as she picked up the laundry she went into Shingo and Hotaru's bedroom and smiled at the two deep in slumber. Well, she thought they were.

Shingo opened his eyes while Ikuko picked their laundry up. "Hi mom."

"Usagi said, did it work?" she said as she stroked Hotaru's mussed hair. Shingo nodded.

Ikuko gasped. She had always thought Usagi would be first, with the twins.

"Don't worry mom I'm sure they will be next," Shingo replied.

Ikuko smiled. "Do I need to make the phone call to Judge Sachirou?"

"Hai, we want to get married." Shingo grinned up at her, obviously exhausted, but happy.

Ikuko kissed both their heads and wiped Hotaru's wet brow. "She's dreaming again."

Shingo nodded. "I hope it's not the alternative timeline again... you know, if the path hadn't changed. We would not have met for another two years."

Ikuko's eyes widened and then she relaxed. "It doesn't really surprise me. On the few sparse details that Setsuna has given, she lived with the outers until she was eighteen and then went on a mission to Saturn. She returned to crystal Tokyo, and a lonesome man who didn't know what to do."

Shingo tightened his hold on her that little bit tighter. It made him appreciate his woman that little more.

"Lunch will be ready at 12:30. Have another hour and then get cleaned up." Ikuko said as she stood to start her laundry.

Shingo nodded and set his phone alarm and closed his eyes.

**In the park **

Ronnie held Zita's hand as they walked home from the daycare. She was happy to be with the little one, but her eyes were darting round for any signs of danger.

She heard a groan and picked Zita up as fast as she could and ran. The groan sounded so familiar. Behind a bunch of rose bushes there was a man with vivid red hair.

"Rubeus," she gasped. He was beaten badly, both of his arms were broken and at least one leg. He was bloodied and bruised.

"Who did this to you?" She couldn't help asking. She severely hoped James hadn't attacked before Rubeus killed him.

"Wiseman," he managed to gasp.

Ronnie grabbed her cell and prayed Usagi would pick up. It rang three times. "Hello," the voice was barely a whisper

"Usagi-chan it's Rubeus. I'm with Zita. I found him in the park. Oh he's so beaten. I don't know how long he has. Please come quick!"


	11. Hearts entwined

**User disclaimer- I don't own sailor moon just my created characters and the shared characters **

_**An 1- I can't believe how quick I am getting these chapters out now I'm already working on chapter 12 **_

_**Thank you to my Beta, big sister, bad influence and best friend rolled into one sailor silver ladybug who not only Betas but writes things I am not entirely comfortable with but a necessary evil to progress the story **_

**Chapter 11 Hearts entwined- a first time for everything **

::Mamo-chan:: Usagi was fidgeting in class. Ronnie had found Rubeus seriously hurt and she was worried.

:: Usako are you okay?:: he asked.

::Hai. Ronnie-chan has found Rubeus in the park, but he is very hurt. Mamo-chan we have to save him,:: she replied.

Mamoru's eyes widened. He apologised to his attending and ran to the cupboard before he transformed and teleported to Usagi's University.

"Osaka-sensei, I must be excused," Usagi said. The teacher looked up and into her student's eyes, curious and worried.

"**Ronnie has found Rubeus and he is very hurt," **she spoke through the Soul-Link so they couldn't be overheard. It was more difficult to be heard and understood than with the bond, but the closer she grew to the people in the link, the easier it became.

"Of course Usagi-san," the teacher answered, her eyes saying more.

"Arigatou," Usagi whispered, then ran out of the classroom.

"Mamo-chan," she said, running out of the university. She hugged him tight and the two nodded and ran to a nearby alley to transform. They then teleported to the park and found Ronnie knelt next to Rubeus. Zita was holding onto her.

They quickly sat opposite each other on either side of Rubeus and pulled their crystals out and began to work on him, healing his brain first, and then they teleported to Elysion. They healed his injuries and then joined the couple to the Soul-Link.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw brown eyes drink him in. "Ronnie," he gasped.

With strength she didn't know she had, Ronnie hauled him up, wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. He just pressed kisses into her head and clung tight. No one needed to speak.

Once her crying stopped, she looked at Rubeus. "I'm sorry you got caught twice," she hiccoughed.

"It was not your fault, and that bastard will never hurt you again." He gave her a sweet kiss and turned to Usagi and Mamoru. "Highnesses, I deeply regret every bit of pain I caused," he said, bowing.

"It's not your fault," Usagi replied reaching out to him.

"My family?" Rubeus asked.

"Have all been cleansed and Linked so they, and you, can never be turned again." Mamoru spoke softly, meeting Rubeus' eyes so he could see the truth in his words.

"And for now it's just Usagi and Mamoru," Usagi grinned. "We aren't ready to take on that role just yet."

There was a grumble. The older four looked down at the youngster. "Can we go home now? Me hungry," Zita asked, her cheeks tinted red.

They all laughed. Mamoru took her into his arms and they teleported back to the house, right into Ronnie's bedroom.

"We will leave you to talk," Mamoru said and took Usagi and Zita with him.

"I promise I will never let you be caught again Rubeus," Ronnie said, barely holding back a sob.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't find you before that bastard got to you." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap and closed the distance between them for a desperate kiss.

**Downstairs **

Dimande rose from his seat. "Is he okay?"

Usagi nodded. "I think he and Ronnie are about to forge their Soul-Bond."

Dimande blushed and looked at Esmeraude knowing they would be doing the same soon.

**Ronnie's room **

Rubeus gripped Ronnie, pulling her flush against him. They barely came up for air as they kissed. "We are performing the Soul-Bond now," Ronnie gasped as Rubeus clamped his teeth in the tender flesh of her neck.

Rubeus nodded and they began to strip each other as they kissed, touched and nipped. His hands made her skin feel like it was burning and her touch sent chills over his skin. He stripped her gently being careful not to scare her. He didn't want her to feel afraid. He loved her more than anything or anyone in the universe.

Ronnie tore at his dark uniform, hissing. "That is so getting burned," she said, glaring at the fabric he hated so much.

Rubeus laughed. "I certainly have no problem with that." He gasped as she grabbed his shaft and he hardened. Ronnie smirked.

Rubeus brushed his hand across her nipples and they hardened. He sent her a return of her cocky little smirk and grinned when she arched her back, showing just how much she enjoyed his touch.

He made his way down to her pearl and took it between his fingers. As he began manipulating her core she gasped and her hips jumped upward. She was quickly putty in his hands. "Oh kami, take me please" she begged.

"I don't think you are ready," Rubeus smirked again as he manipulated the bundle of nerves that sent Ronnie spiralling up. He chuckled at her frustrated groan and nipped the flesh of her breast as he turned his hand so the palm rubbed back and forth over her most sensitive spot while he dipped the tip of his middle finger into her hot little cave.

"Please Rubeus," she begged, her eyes pleading with him.

"You aren't ready yet," he whispered, taking her turgid nipple into his mouth and scraping his teeth over the captured peak. Her body spasmed and he could tell he had pushed her over the edge as her mouth opened in a silent scream. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to make her come for him a million times. He would do anything to prolong her pleasure.

"Rubeus," she hissed. "Please, I need… I need you in me."

He'd never been able to deny her anything and he didn't plan to start now. Moving so that he was kneeling between her thighs he lifted her hips and placed his thumb over her over sensitive clit and rubbed hard. She screamed, covering her mouth with both hands as her eyes rolled back. also noticing her first transformation had fixed _everything. _As she came he plunged also noticing her inside her, taking her virginity with one thrust she hardly noticed while she floated on the bliss he had given her.

Nothing was ever separating them again! He vowed it to himself, and to her, as their bodies connected completely. As he reached her deepest depths a bright light flashed and he looked up to see the dome forming over their heads. It was starting. "The bond," he whispered.

"Thank the kami," Ronnie answered, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

Rubeus placed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he pulled back slightly and slowly pressed back inside. She bit her lip, doing incredible things to his libido. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's and he watched her every reaction to his penetration, making sure she was comfortable.

He heard the notes of an incredibly sad melody playing around them. Slowly, as their bodies connected, the strains of music grew more and more hopeful and full of passion. The wind that rippled over them played with the ends of her sweat-dampened hair. Rubeus thought no one had ever looked more beautiful.

Their pace increased as their eyes stayed locked. "I love you Ronnie," he whispered. "I love you and I will always be with you."

"I love you Rubeus," she answered, a single tear dripping from her eye as she lifted her mouth to his.

Their passion grew unbearably until it was no longer the sweet union but a wild mating. Rubeus wanted to hold himself back, to make the most of the moment, to keep her coming again and again until she screamed loud enough the whole world would hear she was _his_, but as the Bond began connecting them he could feel her passion flowing through it, rebounding through him and returning to her until there was no stopping, no slowing. Everything built and built inside them both until Rubeus felt her inner walls clench over him and roared his release.

Panting, he lowered his forehead to hers again, staring into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked, jumping as she clenched over him repeatedly.

"I can feel you," she whispered. "I can feel your love for me. I can tell your back hurts."

Rubeus chuckled. He had been working rather hard to make her scream. He sent his own senses out, testing his new ability to feel her wants and needs. And he gasped. Pulling back he stared down at her stomach in awe. He could sense something inside her. Something from him. Even as his body lay over hers, inside hers, life was forming.

"You're getting pregnant," he murmured in wonder. "Right this very second a life is forming."

"What?" Ronnie asked, reaching down to rest a hand over her belly. "Really?"

"Hai." He could feel it happening, knew that soon they would have a child. Awe made him rub his own hands over her belly and desire made him twitch in her depths. Why it aroused him so much he couldn't put into words, but the fact that Ronnie would have his child made him clench with need for her.

She felt his growing member and grinned, thrusting her hips against his. "Make love to me again," she demanded. Rubeus didn't have to be told twice.

**Back downstairs **

Usagi couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheek. "Finally," she whispered.

Mamoru looked to the other Gem brothers. "You must form your bond with your mates."

Saphir looked at Petz who crossed her legs then nodded. Demande looked at Esmeraude, who did the same as her newly adopted sister. They flashed to their respective rooms a few moments later.

**Hotaru and Shingo's room**

"They finally did it," Hotaru grinned.

"Yes they did. It's only took millennia and a half" Shingo replied

Hotaru couldn't help the laugh that burst from her as she playfully slapped Shingo. "That is not fair," she said.

"I know. I love them but you are all mine," he grinned.

"And I wouldn't change it," Hotaru replied.

"One more round?" he asked, growing uncomfortable in his clothes.

Hotaru laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, but then we have to get back to the girls."

Shingo didn't need to ask again.

_**Please continue following/favoriting and reviewing the more I get the quicker the chapters come out **_

_**Arigatougozeimasou Ja ne *bows and waves***_

_**The moonlight is a messenger of love**_


	12. not beyond forgiveness

**User disclaimer- don't own sailor moon and don't make profit i do however own my OCs and the shared characters **

_**WOW five days since I last updated I am really out of my no idea phase maybe I should set up a schedule and make you wait for updates, muwhahaha no I kid you've all waited long enough I will just stick to as and when it's ready **_

_**Again thanks to my Beta, bad influence and co-creator sailor silver ladybug olive juice **_

"What are we going to do about rings?" Hotaru asked.

Shingo looked at her with a gleam in his eye and then kissed her hard. "Go to the girls. I will see you later"

He transformed and then disappeared

"Shingo?" she called, annoyed that he hadn't explained. She wondered what that look had been about. He had something up his sleeve and she wanted to know what it was.

**On the moon **

As he arrived at the recently restored moon kingdom, Shingo noticed that the computer systems were online. He grinned. Ami, Zoisite, Mamoru and Setsuna would have a field day in here.

He opened his mind to the memories of his former self and followed them in his mind, navigating his way to the room that was once and would be his again if they ever needed to leave earth for a while.

Once he got to the room he went to the dresser and found the rings that he'd had Endymion make for them before the bonds were forged.

Shingo took one look at the room and it wasn't the way he remembered. There was a crib on the side of the bed that would have been Hotaru's side. "_Did we have a baby?" _he wondered. He kind of hoped they didn't because it would absolutely crush Hotaru.

He felt himself being pulled again and knew by opening his mind he was going to the hall of records. It was the place where he would find birth, death and marriage records. He was unsure whether he wanted to know the day he died, but it would give them a rough idea of any potential new enemies that would infiltrate before and during the reign of Crystal Tokyo.

When he got to the rooms and read some of the ancient texts he was surprised he could read all of them. He'd forgotten how much training he had received in his last life.

As he made his way down the shelves, he noted that there weren't just ancient scripts but records that had gone through to modern-day. Were Usagi's memories writing the books? He reached out and picked one of them up at random. He was shocked to find not just Usagi's memories, but his own, Mamoru's, Hotaru's, and the memories of all who were around them. These books were writing their story as it unfolded, through the eyes and minds of those living them. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen, and he had to wonder why he hadn't remembered it before.

It was truly a wondrous sight to behold, but he had the feeling he had to leave this room to rest now it could not be disturbed much.

He picked up the scroll that was on the pedestal and smiled. No one was going to die in the upcoming battle. He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding

The staff materialized in his hand. He would still need to get Haruki's staff. He smiled, sliding the scroll into the slot in his staff, he turned, squared his shoulders, and left the small room and the treasures and horrors it kept safely locked away from mankind.

As he walked into the chamber of Archives in the next room, Shingo heard a sound as he walked around the dais where the throne sat. Surprised, he turned to look and was confronted with an image he had never thought to see again. His father, Pontus!

He knelt and observed the man carefully. "Father," he murmured, bowing his head.

"My dear son, you're only four years late," Pontus replied, with that all-knowing smirk. Shingo recognized it well. After all, he had given Usagi the same smirk a lot when they were younger.

"I wasn't ready father. Hotaru wasn't with me until a few months ago. The timelines changed drastically, and we still have no idea where it came from, and Setsuna-san as the guardian is clueless, which is making her angry."

Pontus nodded. "Your mother and I are looking into it as well."

"Serenity?" Shingo wondered as he felt a whoosh of air clip his ear.

"That is Mother or Queen to you, mister!" Pontus playfully replied.

"I miss you," he admitted, a touch of longing filtering through him.

Pontus nodded. "We miss you both too."

Shingo couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheek, he swiped at them furiously. He was eighteen for crying out loud. Why was he crying?

Pontus observed his son. "Tsukiyomi?"

"Hai?" Shingo replied.

"There is something we should probably discuss." He frowned. "As you already know, your name is taken from the Blue Moon, which is a rare occurrence. Your Crystal is linked to that event."

"Hai," Shingo said, nodding. This wasn't new information. Pontus gave a small cough, which startled Shingo considering he was only a projection. Could his father be… embarrassed?

"When a blue moon comes to pass you will be drawn into Rut. It is like what happens to certain animals who are called to breed in specific seasons."

Shingo only raised an eyebrow, not sure what his father was getting at.

"You will soon be drawn into Rut and your needs will drive your mate to become fertile. She will release an egg. This will lead to the primal mating again. Next time, however, the power of the moon won't be able to hold back. I suggest you take her off the earth when this happens. She would be strongest on Saturn, and you on the Moon, but any planet that is not Earth would be best to withstand your, ahem, mating."

Shingo laughed, his tears soon disappearing.

"Go, before she kills you, I'm always here if you need advice"

"Arigatou father," Shingo said.

Pontus disappeared leaving Haruki's sceptre.

**Back home **

Shingo teleported back home. The others were all just about to sit for dinner. He passed Haruki his sceptre. "That's yours," he said and dehenshined.

He walked around the table and gave his bride a kiss, then opened the ring box. Inside was the matching pair of wedding rings and an eternity and engagement ring. Hotaru gasped. They were beautiful.

"The three pieces fit together perfectly, but you can only wear the first two tonight." As Shingo placed the rings on her finger, Hotaru noticed a gap where the wedding ring would go. The rings were made of gold and held purple and blue gems together with the engagement ring intertwining the moon and her glaive.

He looked over at Rubeus who was hovering over Ronnie. "_Must have fallen pregnant,"_ he thought.

Shingo loved the others who fought with them, and wanted to forgive what had been done, but before he could fully relax he needed to speak to Rubeus.

"Rubeus," Shingo growled.

The red-haired man gulped as he looked up.

"Office, with me now," Shingo ordered. Hotaru put a hand on his arm "I need to put my mind at rest 'Taru I promise I won't hurt him," he said and then kissed her forehead.

Hotaru nodded and let him go.

The two walked down to the office in silence. Shingo locked the door even though it was pointless as the rest could use the teleportation spots.

"It wasn't me Shingo," Rubeus knew he had to say that.

"It doesn't matter that it wasn't you Rubeus you _knew_ that Chibi-Usa's and Usa's relationship was strained at best. What if your kidnapping plan had worked and you managed to turn them against each other?"

Rubeus tried to speak.

"I'm not done! Usagi didn't even know she was Chibiusa's mother and then when that shit was over, you got yourself kidnapped again and this time you took my _five-year-old_ daughter and aged her up. Almost forcing me and Hotaru to separate as we weren't soul bonded."

Shingo could feel himself shaking. He wasn't sure what he would do if his next question was answered in the wrong way. "Did you touch her?" Shingo asked.

"What?"

"Did you touch her inappropriately?" Shingo almost shouted the words, bile rising up his throat.

"No. She has your mind. She hid from me well. I couldn't even break the spell that she put on her chambers," Rubeus said, remembering one of the last things he said to her.

"She will be scared of you for a while I imagine," Shingo forced himself to calm down.

Rubeus nodded, seeing the pained look in Shingo's eyes. "She will come around. No matter how long it takes, I will be there when she is ready."

Shingo shook his head and stared at the other man, willing himself to forgive. It wasn't easy and he wondered how his sister did it so often. With a sigh, he measured the person standing before him. Rubeus wasn't the same man he had been when he was evil, and it wasn't his fault, but still, that was his baby girl, and his niece, that had been messed with.

"I'm trying to forgive you," he admitted. "It's not as easy as Usagi makes it look, but I'm trying."

"I would understand if you couldn't forgive me," Rubeus said. "My child has only just started and I would die to protect Ronnie or the babe. I just ask that you give me a chance to re-earn your trust."

Shingo shook his head. No. This needed to be done. Rubeus was part of the Soul-Link now. He couldn't be turned against them again. It wasn't his fault. He had to just keep telling himself that. "I forgive you," he murmured, "but help me protect my daughter," he added.

The two shook hands "She reminds me of the former queen." Rubeus eyes widened when Shingo looked up at him with a hard look in his eyes


	13. Set points in time

**User disclaimer- don't own sailor moon just mine and Silver ladybugs OCs**

_**thank you to my wonderful friend and Beta Sailor silver ladybug olive juice**_

_**also shout out if you get my reference **_

**Chapter 13 **

Quiet fury. Shingo knew how this felt. No one was telling him or his bride anything. Rubeus was being chastised by Setsuna in the other room. He didn't hear much, just "what the heck, how much did you tell him."

He could barely hear what Rubeus was saying apart from, "I'm so screwed, and I only said," and then it was quiet again. The only thing that was preventing Shingo from storming in there and asking what the _hell_ was going on, was that Hotaru had a tight grip on his arm even though they were eating dinner.

His mother had been on the phone all day trying to get material for a wedding kimono for Hotaru. At this rate she was going to be up all night. Mamoru and Usagi would probably have to use their Crystals to help Ikuko make it through the day tomorrow.

Saeko came running into the house a few minutes later. "Ikuko, I found some" she panted, passing the Tsukino matriarch the material.

"Oh thank Kami," Ikuko whispered. "Thank you Saeko."

In the end, Shingo couldn't handle it. "Why do my two daughters look like Usagi?!" he detonated. The room went silent and everyone looked stunned at the reserved teen. Hotaru stood with him, wanting to know as well.

Rubeus and Setsuna came into the room. "And this is why I hate my job," she murmured. She heard Shingo's explosion.

"There are fixed points in time, things that must never be changed or be undone. You can't change it and you stop running because you know what is at stake," Setsuna spoke cryptically.

"In the future there is a battle that is nearly lost, leaving both you and Hotaru almost fatally injured. You will disappear and no one will find you but Serenity and Endymion a few weeks later. There will be a death in that time, and Hotaru and you will be relying on Serenity to have any other children. That's all I can say."

"How long are we talking until they..." Usagi closed her eyes, "how long until they disappear?"

"I don't know. My future self only gave me the information I gave you. And you will forget when the time comes."

"I'm not hungry anymore," Hotaru mumbled, pushing her plate away.

"May we be excused?" Shingo asked.

Ikuko nodded, saddened by the looks on her sons and his fiance's faces.

Zita and Angharad practically inhaled their food. "Can we go to mommy and daddy?" Angharad asked.

Usagi nodded. "Use mommy's communicator if you need any of us okay?"

The girls nodded and Angharad helped her sister out of her booster. They went to find their parents

Shingo didn't know what to do. Hotaru was almost catatonic. They heard tiny footsteps and saw their daughters standing apprehensively at the door. Shingo patted the bed and the girls ran to them. Zita wrapped herself in her mother's embrace and Angharad did the same with her father.

"It will be 'kay mommy and daddy. Kenji says we have t' show 'motions when we hurting," Zita said.

"Who's Kenji? Your grandpa is Kenji." Shingo asked.

"Onii-chan," both girls answered back at once.

Hotaru and Shingo looked surprised. "Who is mommy pregnant with?"

"We no-no, 'erything diffent," Zita replied.

**Scene change**

"I hope they're okay," Ronnie said softly.

"They will be. They are made of stronger stuff than even they know." Kenji put on a brave face. He was already grieving about the son he hadn't even lost yet but didn't show it to the others.

Ikuko rubbed his shoulder. "Setsuna said they do come back, Kenji. They might be changed but they do," she reassured him.

"We will let you and dad talk. We're going to go train," Usagi said, taking Mamorus hand. The others followed their lead.

Artemis came running back in a few seconds later, "Shields, shields, shields."

Luna jumped on the table "The children will be letting off the magical equivalent of a nuclear bomb, so I suggest you go down to the bunker and we can review later."

"They won't be found?" Ikuko asked worriedly.

The house and the yard are shielded, but you will still feel shudders. To anything above us the yard will just look like some young adults are having a party. Glamors are truly extraordinary."

"They really are," Kenji said, taking his wife's hand. She picked up the material, Kenji picked up his laptop, and the two went down to the bunker as Usagi threw a pissfit over the devastation that was looming over them.

Shingo and Hotaru watched the others train from the bedroom as the girls slept. "We should join them you know," Hotaru suggested.

"I think we need to sleep Firefly. We have a busy day tomorrow." Shingo kissed her forehead. Hotaru closed her eyes and settled into his embrace.

"I want to pout because you speak the truth but what death do you think Setsuna was talking about?" Hotaru said.

"I don't want to think about it tonight, love. I know it might scar us, let's just sleep tonight okay?" Shingo suggested.

Hotaru nodded and laid next to Angharad while Shingo laid next to Zita. "I love you Shingo"

"I love you too Hotaru."


	14. Finally a wedding

**User disclaimer don't own sailor moon **

_**Well what do I say? I don't think there's much left for part two... Psych I have so many surprises planned the next few chapters. I still don't have an answer to how long this story will take to finish. So I will keep going until I'm happy with the ending, anyway shout out to my Beta sailor silver ladybug even if she is dealing with the stomach flu she always comes through for me love you girl and thanks to the girls in crystallis even though I might drive them mad with my whining they are always there love you girlies**_

_**Also there a few people in my life who are not on crystals, but are there for me in general as well. The first being my absolute amazing husband who is the best man watching our precious little man while I write, even though he's 28 months now, he will forever be our baby.**_

_**Then there is Beej88 she has always been there for me and is the sweetest I love her so much I wish could adopt her as my big sister **_

_**Then there is my bestie Jojo she is not a sailor moon fan but she still supports me if I start getting frustrated with my lack of inspiration**_

_**And last but certainly not least there is littlewolf95 or spacesword as you might know them we don't talk as much as we should but is the bestest idea bouncer alongside silver and first person who had faith in this story **_

_**And the wonderful people in storytime corner (discord) and my Tumblr writing groups **_

Chapter 14 - The wedding day

Hotaru awoke as she was shaken gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ikuko-mama standing over her with a smile.

"Morning Firefly, it's your wedding day," she whispered.

Hotaru jumped up out of bed, being careful not to wake Shingo, then turned and laid a gentle kiss on his forehead, unable to help taking one last look. Her wedding day. It was all happening now and she couldn't have been more excited.

"Where are the girls?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"With Kenji-papa. They're fine, been up for a couple of hours," Ikuko replied gently.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile. "How does it feel to already know you have lots of grandkids?" she asked cheekily.

Ikuko sat on the bed, "honestly Hotaru it feels amazing. I've always wanted a big family. You won't remember this, but when you, Shingo, Usagi and 'Ruki were small there was another little girl. She was our third child, Amaya. She was the most beautiful little girl, a near perfect copy of Kenji. But when she was eighteen months old she died. Her little heart was too weak even though we did everything we could for her," Ikuko could feel her voice cracking.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around her future mother-in-law, tears streaming down her own cheeks. "You were very young when you had Usa and Shingo though, weren't you? Surely you and Kenji-papa can try again, can't you?"

Ikuko shook her head. "As much as I want that, we can't. I might be only thirty-seven, but shortly after Amaya was born I was in a car accident. I was hurt so badly I can't ever have children again. No matter how much I want more.

"I'm so sorry Ikuko-mama," Hotaru whispered, devastated for her. She Wished something would happen to help her have more children.

Ikuko shook her head gently. "Come on, let's get you ready. You need to bedazzle Shingo into stunned silence." The two women laughed.

Luna was around the corner, her own tears streaming. She was on the verge of remembering something really important but what was it?

Tsuki wanted to tell Luna what she was missing, but her future self had been very persistent in telling her NOT to tell anyone except the princess. She couldn't even tell her mate, and that made her heart hurt. She really hated secrets. Something very important was going to happen. It would change everything.

As Ikuko helped Hotaru get ready, her heart hurt, but today was a joyous occasion as her only son was finally getting married, before Usagi mind, but it didn't bother her at all.

Shingo POV

"Daddy!" Shingo opened his eyes wearily and saw Zita and Angharad staring at him.

"What's wrong girls?" he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Grandpa said move. You and mommy need to get weady," Zita replied, grinning down at him.

"Mommy is already getting ready with the girls," Angharad added, her arms crossed importantly.

Shingo leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom. The girls giggled and ran out the room.

Shingo looked at the mirror. He was a mess and he was marrying Hotaru in a few hours. He felt he was missing something important, and by the broken man staring before him he knew he had forgotten something he just didn't know what.

Then he smiled. It had been a long time coming from the first time they met in the silver millennium to today. It had been over a thousand years. Shingo was overjoyed that he was finally marrying his soulmate.

Hotaru POV

As Ikuko helped her get ready, the butterflies in Hotaru's stomach were fluttering away. She was scared, excited, and nervous at the same time. She really couldn't wait to marry her soul mate, companion, and best friend rolled into one. It was honestly a little overwhelming but she was excited all the same.

"Shingo-kun out!" Ami was blocking the door.

"I need to see my fiance," he whined. Hotaru couldn't help but giggle.

"Not until she is ready to go. Now, your father needs to speak with you," Ami quipped.

She heard him huff and walk away. She really wanted to kiss him but Ikuko wanted to keep him in the dark for as long as she could.

Ikuko sighed and told Hotaru to close her eyes. She did as she was told. "You can open your eyes now Hotaru-chan," Usagi spoke enthusiastically.

When Hotaru opened her eyes she barely recognized herself and gave a gentle gasp. "Is that really me?" she wondered.

"It's not fair! I didn't get long enough with you," Haruka wailed. Michiru patted her arm.

"We can't turn back time Ruka love, Setsuna would kill us." The time guardian raised her eyebrow as if daring them.

"But she's just a baby," Haruka whined, obviously not ready to let go.

"I'm eighteen Haru-papa. Anyway, it's not like we're moving away. Usagi-chan wouldn't let us. Once the girls are safe in the future, we are only going to Saturn for a month to begin rebuilding the infrastructure. I need to place my crystal in it's heart, but we will be safe, I promise," Hotaru replied

"As much as I would love to go back to the timeline where we would have originally raised you, it would be very unfair on Shingo-kun," Setsuna said softly.

"NO, I still prefer this timeline. We can't go back now. I'm happy here. I would be on Saturn alone now if it wasn't for whatever diverged our path. Shingo would be the only one without his soulmate for two years. Ronnie would have been killed by that asshole. There are so many good things that came out of the path changing. I don't think we can't go back." There were tears in her eyes.

"We are not going back. I promise you that Hotaru," Usagi said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Usagi nodded her head. She was also happier in this timeline after her recent dreams. She was relieved to not have to worry about one of her Senshi hurting her baby girl. Plus, she had sensed the other Usagi's PTSD. She had it herself, but nowhere near as bad as her other-self.

She felt herself being tapped into reality again and looked up to see Setsuna smiling at her warmly. "You okay?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. "Hai."

"Have you been having dreams as well Usa?" Hotaru asked.

Usagi nodded guiltily, but smiled anyway. "Not going to worry about them today though. My baby brother, and a young woman I love dearly are getting married today."

Hotaru smiled at her gratefully and knew she would speak to her new sister later.

"We best get to the courthouse," Ikuko whispered.

Hotaru nodded, the bundle of butterflies to almost critical mass. They all got in several cars and made their way to the courthouse. Ikuko held Hotaru back in the car until Shingo and Haruki went inside with Tomatsu in human form by his side.

"I suppose I'd better change into my human form," Tsuki grinned. Hotaru nodded and got the crown of flowers out of the box.

As Tsuki changed, Hotaru commanded the crown to move to Tsuki's head. The purple and blue took her and soon before them was a child who could be Hotaru's sister.

Kenji came to the car and let the three of them out. He had to do a double-take on Tsuki. "You like it Kenji-papa?" Tsuki giggled. Kenji just nodded dumbly as he helped his wife out of the car.

As they entered the courtroom Hotaru was shocked to see it looking more like a church on the moon than a courtroom. It was a wondrous sight to behold with blues, purples, silvers and whites everywhere.

"Hello Hotaru-chan, I remember when you were knee high to a grasshopper. You've grown so much."

"You knew them before then Dai, let the memories in," Kenji said gently.

Dai blinked at the words, then an entire life flashed before him. A life lived on the Moon. He was a priest among the Lunarian people. He had been involved in the marriages of all the young people before him now. Except for the children, who he didn't recognize from their last life. All the teens and young adults, however, were familiar from two lifetimes.

His eyes cleared and he smiled as he spoke. "Let's get you married then," he said. He turned first to Shingo, who was visibly sweating and trying his best not to show his nerves.

"Shinro, Tsukino Shingo, anata wa kono jyosei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu".  
(Groom, (Tsukino Shingo), you this woman marry and become her partner.)

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu.  
(Yes, I promise.)

His gaze turned to Hotaru who looked incredibly beautiful and wise well beyond her years. He couldn't help thinking it was all so fast. He began her vows and smiled at how calm she looked if one didn't glance at her dancing eyes. Where Shingo was nervous, Hotaru was enraptured.

Shinpu, Tomoe Hotaru, anata wa kono dansei to kekkonshi fuufu to naru to shite orimasu.  
(Bride, (Tomoe Hotaru), you this man marry and become his partner.)

Anata wa, kenko na tokimo, soudenai tokimo, kono hito o aishi, kono hito o uyamai, kono hito o nagusame, kono hito o tasukete, sono inochi no kagiri kataku sessou o mamoru koto o chikaimasu ka?  
(Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?)

Hai, chikaimasu.  
(Yes, I promise.)

Tomatsu and Tsuki passed their respective charges their rings and the two exchanged them.

"You are now man and wife protect each other always" Judge Saichorou spoke and the two kissed everyone clapped and cheered Ikuko was holding onto Kenji weeping loudly her son was now a married man to his beautiful soul mate.

"I'm so glad he found you." Ikuko hugged her new daughter tightly.


End file.
